


Corpse

by Eatgreass



Category: Mabel (Podcast)
Genre: Agency themes as always, F/F, kinda poetic like the episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatgreass/pseuds/Eatgreass
Summary: Mabel and Anna talk through the phones.
Relationships: Anna Limon/Mabel Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts and I'm allergic to leaving work unfinished.

Lips crashing into one another, two women running to each other as if they are the only salvation, and they are, the two that matter underneath the hill. 

Hands slot into each other, because it is the only way to hold your beloved, and it is the only place the hands should be, the only way it is right for them to be. 

Underneath the hill is a strange place to live, a strange place to be, a strange thing to become. 

Kiss me like you’ll take my breath away, pepper each line with kisses, soft and sweet like you won’t kill me. 

I love you Anna, saint Anna, Anna-maria, the virtue I never had, Anna, Anna, Anna, I love the way your name tastes in my mouth. 

Anna, my chest aches with sweetness for you. 

Anna, I am not a creature made for love. I was created out of hurt, and I am bred only to multiply the pain in the world. Oh  _ God,  _ Anna, I would give anything in the world for you to love me. 

Save my freedom. 

And there’s the irony, isn't it? I don’t know if I use that word correctly. I think that it has been too long, half burning in this house made of wood to care. 

The only thing I have left to give is my freedom, my agency, my choices, and it is truly the only thing that I will refuse you. 

I love you Anna, but not enough for that.

\---

When, Mabel Martin, when have I ever demanded your freedom? When have I ever demanded you bow like a dog to me if we are to be lovers? I am the king, and you are the consort, not the subject. I am quite tired of tasting your words in my mouth, but I suppose it is wonderful to have at least a part of you to taste. 

Still, Mabel. 

I do not demand agency as payment. Mabel, I do not demand anything as payment.

\---

Anna. 

You say that. 

You tell me that I have my choices, but the greatest trick in the world is teaching me that I am worth caring about, that I can make these choices for myself, King and Saint Anna, the church is a liar. 

\---

If you insist on assuming I am your lord. 

Then I am Anna. 

I am not a saint nor a king to you,  _ queen  _ Mabel. 


End file.
